


The Last

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Loneliness, Old Age, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	The Last

.  
"Time was," he coughed, sending out a tiny puff of dispirited grey smoke, "I could breathe a blasht of fire that would shinge your damn eyebrowsh off!" His cold eye held a fierce little spark that soon faded out. The old dragon bowed his head and smacked his lips, licking his last three fangs.

"But my fame went with all the gold," he sighed, and turned to move back into his cave. "Nobody wantsh to hear about the old daysh anymore." The scrape of his scales along the ground faltered, a slow limping drag, the echo of a long-ago grace.

.


End file.
